Paths Crossed
by Isqi
Summary: Flint and Volkner have been best friends since they were young. But what will happen as they take jobs as Gym Leader and Elite Four? Will they begin to drift apart? FlintxVolkner fanfic


Paths Crossed

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or their characters. This is an ignitionshipping smut. Don't like M rated stuff and/or yaoi than get out.

At Grand Lake Hotel, two friends were staying there for their last night together. Volkner and Flint, two best friends, have been traveling around the world of Pokémon. Both striving to be the best trainers and because of their desire to be the best they were recognized and given high position jobs. Volkner was made the new leader of Sunyshore and Flint became one of the Elite Four. This was their last night together before they continued on to Sunyshore to split paths.

Volkner had left to relax by the pool with his Pokémon at the moment. He was trying to figure out his feelings at the moment as he felt sadness mixed with so many other things. As he was fighting around his current emotions, Flint was in their room, pacing around. He had been in love with Volkner since the start of their journey as children and has always kept it secret. But now that they were splitting paths after years of traveling and being together he wasn't sure if he could keep it a secret any longer. He sat on his bed on the side of the room he chose and ran his hand through his puffy afro like hair. He paused as Volkner came into the room without a shirt but with his jeans with the chain to the side. He looked at Volkner's abs all wet from being in the pool.

"I forgot my towel…can you hand me one before I have to get in the room and get it wet too…" Volkner asked. Flint nodded and peeled his eyes away from Volkner to grab a towel. He walked over to the door and handed a hotel towel to Volker as he came into the room.

"How was the pool…?" Flint asked, he didn't like to go swimming though…maybe he should have made an exception tonight for his last time to see Volkner shirtless with water trickling down his body. He had to shake his head to pull his head out from the thought line he was going through.

"It was cold…" Volkner said. "Octillery really enjoyed it though," his got a troubled expression on his flawless face as he began to dry off his body and then put the towel on his head after he made it a bit damp from trying to towel dry it. He sat down on his bed and watched Flint.

"Heh…" Flint sat down next to Volkner. "It's kinda weird to think this is gonna be our last night together…" he mused lightly. "Tomorrow you're going to be living in Sunyshore…I'll be going to the Elite Four…"

"We'll still be able to hang out….and I'll keep working on building the strength in my team…I'll make it to be a part of the elite four too... then we'll be together again…"

Flint looked at Volkner. "You promise you won't ever stop trying to be a member of the Elite Four?" he asked.

"I promise." Volkner nodded, looking at the ground.

"And that we'll still go see eachother." Flint had a determined look on his face.

"You're only going to be a boat ride away." Volkner said.

"Promise it." Flint demanded.

Volkner sighed and looked over at Flint. "I promise," he held out his pinky.

Flint looked at Volkner's pinky and linked his with Volkner's, feeling like a child. He pulled his hand away and looked down at the ground. He didn't know what else to say. He was trying though to say his feelings to Volkner.

"Is something wrong?" Volkner asked, his beautiful sapphire eyes staring into Flint's earthy brown eyes as he looked back over to Volkner.

"It's not that there's something wrong. I just don't know how to word out what I have to say…" Flint said.

Volkner frowned and placed a hand on his dearest friend's shoulder. "Than just say it without thinking," he said.

Flint frowned and then looked down. He closed his eyes tight than stood up and walked to the middle of the room, pulling a bit at his fro. He had to say it. He kept his back to Volkner, eyes shut closed. He was too scared to see Volkner's reaction to what he had to say and he knew he'd have a good chance of running away if he tried to beat him up or something.

"Flint?" Volkner's voice broke through Flint's thoughts. "Spit it out."

"Volkner…we've been best friends since we were children." Flint said. "And through the years we've traveled together I've discovered that…" he clenched his fists. "I'm in love with you!" he shouted. He hadn't meant to shout but he had to force the words he kept secret for so long out.

Volkner's eyes grew wide as Flint confessed romantic feelings for him. He didn't know how to react. He sat there numbly, nothing really going through his mind at the moment. Suddenly he felt himself stand up and walk over to Flint. He brought his hand to Flint's shoulder and forced him to face him as he noticed tears were coming down Flint's face.

"Why are you crying…" Volkner asked, staring down his slightly crying friend.

"You…probably hate me now…" Flint said. Volkner had said nothing. It was never a good sign when he did that.

"Why would I hate you?" Volkner asked as his sapphire eyes continued to just look into Flint's watery earthy brown eyes.

"I just said I was gay for you…" Flint said, looking at Volkner in disbelief.

"Flint…I could never hate you…" Volkner brought his hand from Flint's shoulder to the back of his head and brought Flint's face closer to his and kissed him. His other arm snaked around Flint's waist so he could bring the fire trainer closer to him as they kissed.

Flint wasn't sure how to act. Volkner was kissing him and he was awake and not dreaming it! He brought his hands to Volkner's bare back, digging his nails into his smooth skin. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours but it was only around a minute long. As Volkner pulled his lips away from Flint's, he looked at Volkner, earthy brown eyes wide.

"I've been in love with you since we first met…" Volkner said and unbuttoned Flint's shirt, sliding it off as Flint was pushing Volkner to the bed and kissing Volkner's neck. Volkner was letting the now shirtless Flint kiss him and be on top for a moment while he was trying to concentrate on keeping control.

Flint moved his hands on Volkner's toned arms, sliding up to Volkner's neck as he kissed his neck. He brought his lips to Volkner's and his hands traveled down to Volkner's abs to feel them as he had Volkner locked in a tongue battle for dominance in the kiss.

Volkner felt like his body was on fire as Flint touched him. He placed his hands firmly on Flint's hips and felt Flint bring his hands on to his abs. He began to pull Flint's pants down and then brought a hand into Flint's boxers and grabbed his length. He began to stroke it and smirked as Flint broke their tonsil hockey battle to let out a sensual and low moan. He felt Flint's nails dig into his abs and then he flipped Flint off him and crawled on top of the fire trainer. His hand continued to stroke him, watching Flint twitch and moan in pleasure.

Flint looked up at Volkner with lust filled eyes and began to unbuckle Volkner's pants and then pushed his pants down enough for him to grab Volkner' s length and stroke it. He smirked as Volkner bucked his hips in response and hunch over with a groan. He hadn't been expecting it and his reaction satisfied Flint. He was about to say something but then forced him to sit up with him and then looked at Flint with his apparent erection. He knew what Volkner wanted and brought his mouth down to the erection and took it into his mouth. He felt Volkner shiver and buck his hips a bit and then after a couple minutes of him bobbing his head up and down along Volkner's hot dick, he felt it start to twitch in his mouth and then as he was going to pull away, Volkner brought his hand to the back of Flint's head and forced his head down as he grunted and released. Flint coughed and looked at Volkner afterwards in an upset manner.

Volkner gave Flint a sexy smirked. "Sorry," he said simply than turned Flint around and forced him on his hands and knees and he stuck a finger in Flint's hole. He smirked as Flint let out a cry as he was loosening him up. His other hand reached around and was stroking Flint as he let out small whimpers. Finally when he felt Flint was loose enough be brought his already hard again length to Flint's entrance. He pushed it in quickly, watching Flint buck his hips and his hand grab fistfuls of sheets. He pulled out than thrusted in again, Flint let out a cry of ecstasy and then Volkner began to repeat his actions, thrusting over and over again into Flint. He was hunched over him, stroking hard on his friend's length as well which only made Flint twitch and cry out more. His vision began to blurry and he saw lights flashing as he came close to releasing again. By the twitching he felt on Flint's length he knew his friend was too. After a few more minutes they both grunted and released. Flint fell on the bed, a tired out Volkner landing on top of him. After a moment they were able to move and Volkner grabbed Flint and pulled the afro man close to him as the chemicals in his brain forced him to sleep after having sex.

Flint looked up sleepily at the now sleeping Volkner. He smiled, so happy that the love of his life didn't turn him away. He wrapped his arm around Volkner and hugged himself closer to him. Closing his eyes and finally drifting to sleep now.

Morning came all too soon for Flint. After getting ready for the day and checking out of the hotel, both him and Volkner were walking towards Sunyshore now. It was quiet, and as there was no one else on the road, they both were holding hands.

"I was thinking…" Volkner said. "Of reinventing Sunyshore when I get there," he mused lightly. "Make everything solar and energy green." He explained.

"It sounds really cool." Flint looked over at Volkner as they walked.

"I was thinking of maybe taking advantage of the weather and make everything solar powered." Volkner smiled and looked at Flint.

"Heh…that sounds impossible to do." Flint said.

"I just did what I thought was impossible to do last night," Volkner smirked as Flint's face got red. "I think doing this isn't that hard."

"So we'll still see eachother…" Flint said.

"I already promised." Volkner stopped walking and looked at the sky.

"I know…I just worry…" Flint admitted. "Listen go easy on the people coming. You need to give out badges too so we can get challenges at the elite four too!" Flint warned. He knew how strong of a trainer Volkner was.

"Heh…it's not my fault if someone is weak." Volkner replied. He looked over at Flint and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you." He said.

Flint smiled and looked at Volkner. "I-I love you too…" Flint replied and both of them looked up at the sky, having a hopeful outlook for the future.

-  
Author Notes: Well, that's it for chapter one. I always wanted to do a yaoi of Volkner and Flint. I might be adding some OC in this story as well for drama. Anyways, I'd really appreciate some comments, more than just Good Story! I like to hear critique.


End file.
